User blog:Krayfish/Dark Prophecy Updates
This blog is for updates to the Dark Prophecy story arc. I'll add more as we go. The Main Issue I had a conversation with Suppy on Steam, and we came up with this: The biggest problem with Dark Prophecy is that the characters aren't connected very well, especially during Operation Titanic Discoveries. During those smaller missions, the other characters feel like extras. We need to develop their relationships more. Status of the GHD Since we are planning to have the Stone Rings turn on all of the sudden during Chaos Crisis, I think it would make sense if they were retconned to be an annexed empire of the KMF or something. Chances are the Galactic Senate isn't going to trust a foreign empire from another galaxy that just arrived mid-story. It would make a lot more sense since if the Galactic Senate trusted Pyro enough to work on a mission, they would have known of the GHD for a while now. Solved Issues *''Probably the biggest change I'm proposing is to how the Delsons are integrated with the Galactic Senate. Right now, to the reader, they just come in halfway through the story arc as if from nowhere. I feel they should be mentioned much earlier and perhaps even make an appearance in The Best of the Best. '' (Their introduction still needs to be written at this moment.) *Galiana's age has been upped a bit. *Operation Guardian Angel will be promoted to as main story *Enter the GHD is now a side story. *Operation Titanic Discoveries' introduction has been reworked to include the new Karnasaur science officer in place of Admiral Cinder Story additions (fixed) Since we're pushing back Galiana's introduction to the beginning, it would make sense if she went on a mission with Sol I Dor concurrent to Operation Raising Hell and Operation Guardian Angel. Just something to fill the gap on what she's doing. Likewise, it would make sense if she was included into Operation Money Cushion in some way if she's considered experienced enough. This could be her first real mission with the entire team which could make Etah's statement in Twin of Lonliness 2 even more meaningful: ("Every day, guns get pointed in our faces, and the worst criminals alive all want us dead. We work ourselves to death to maintain what most innocent people take for granted. And in doing so, we get torn apart both physically and mentally. Is that what you want for the rest of your days?!") The Best of the Best (fixed) This story should be almost completely redone. One of our aims was to make the introductions much more engaging. Personally, I would recommend pushing back the date when the KMF met the DFM and EIT. Maybe the Galactic Senate has been around for 30 years? Setting the stage would be much easier if that were done. *Right now I'm in the process of reworking the Dhragolon's military and almost completely redoing their weapons. The issue of the Dhragolon's outdated tech is in the works of being resolved. *A new version of The Meeting is being worked on to better establish Dhragolon-Eteno relationships. *We should have a story that explains Karnasaur first contact, though it doesn't have to be part of the story arc. Sol I Dor and Galiana The Delsons seem fine at the moment, but I feel Galiana should be retconned a little so that she could more realistically be a part of an actual special ops unit. *Her niche on the team should be more clearly defined. We have Etah the commander, Ahrganot the infiltrator, Tholker the gunman and Sol I Dor the psychic specialist. What role is Galiana? Possible tension between Tholker and Galiana I came up with this one idea to make Galiana's role a bit more interesting. When Galiana arrives, Tholker objects since he initially assumes that she's not fit for the team by saying that a weak link will bring them down. However, Galiana replies saying that she isn't weak and has as much training as he does. A bit of hostility will occur between the two. Operation Dragonslayer It's been recently retconned that this would be the first mission. Minor details still need work. I've recently added some revisions where Sol I Dor is the one that controls the Batra. Twin of Loneliness 2 This does focus on Ahrganot a lot. We may wish to write another story that focuses on GSSOC during the events of this story. Operation Titanic Discoveries I think we should merge Audience with a God as that does contain important information as well as foreshadowing. *Locubrermour could use some expansion to at least the length of one of the sub-chapters. *For Ucharpli, I'm going to work on the travelling scenes a bit and better explain the details. I'll work on explaining how they know where to go in the wasteland as well as why they have to go on foot. *Zerevst still needs to be finished. *For Delse, I think there are a bit too many parallels to the Ucharpli section. Secondly, the dialogue needs work. (I believe it references Transformers a little too much.) *Personally, I still don't think Galiana should be referred to as Chosen One. Or at least her connection to the Tokarthi should be explained more. Not to mention, Ashadra's history needs work as its doubtful that it evolved to be exactly like Earth. The Final Confrontation Battle scenes with Infra and Renr are still needed. Other info *We still need an article about the planet the Bunker is on. Answered: Ilion *How much does the public know about GSSOC? Answered: They know they exist, what they are, what they do, and some minor details on what they've done, but they can't put a face to the names nor do they know the exact details of the operations unless declassified. *Should we push back the date of the Harbingers' destruction? Category:Blog posts